I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by silentmusic16
Summary: A songfic obviously based on the song by Death Cab for Cutie. An au Rokunami oneshot. Completed.


**Today was a kind of melancholy day. I wasn't really sad or anything, but it was a kind of...tired day. so i played some Death Cab for Cutie on my way home from school and, well, this popped into my head. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She died while we glided over the ice with our skates. The ice broke, she drowned, and her body sank down to the bottom of the crystal-coated lake.

For a month after she died I did nothing. I didn't eat or drink unless forced (and I couldn't keep it down), I didn't speak, I didn't sleep. I was dead to the world and the world was dead to me.

Namine was a kind person, smart and funny and pretty and…and…she was just Namine. There really isn't a better way to explain it. She was who she was and no one else could take her place.

Throughout that month the only thing I did was think. I retreated into myself and let my thoughts consume me. Mainly I remembered the 3 years we spent together. The 3 years that felt so long ended so quickly that I got whiplash. But I also kept feeling that I shouldn't have let her die alone, that I should've jumped right in there with her. If I succeeded and brought us both to the surface then my life would've gone on, albeit with more of a respect for the time we have on the earth. If I had failed, we would've died together and that would've been it. But I panicked and, like a coward, I ran for help from others. By the time we got back, she was already dead.

Our friends tried to help me, tried to bring me back, but they couldn't. I was too far gone into myself, too far out of my body. I felt hollow. Empty. Void.

In the sky above was a star that I had dubbed "Namine" because the first time I saw it was the night she died. It let out a week light, but it was still visible from anywhere I looked.

It was 2 months after she died when I made up my mind. For a week I contemplated whether it was the right thing to do, but I couldn't come up with any solid counter-arguments; all of my thoughts pointed to one solution.

On a Thursday, the 2 month anniversary of Namine's death, I killed myself.

That day I sat around in my house all alone. I stared at the wall and drank slowly and calmly without a thought to invade my mind. Eventually I got up and scribbled out a quick note to my remaining friends to move on and all that usual stuff. I didn't really mean half of the stuff I wrote, but they wouldn't know that. I filled the bathtub with ice cubes all the way to the top and, after stripping, eased myself down into the freezing container. Without a doubt in my mind I took the razor to my wrists and slashed and slashed and slashed until I lost the strength to move. I lost and regained consciousness many times until, finally, I died.

~!~

At first, all I saw was black. A deep, dark, infinite black. It was thick and heavy and blinding and at first I felt as though I couldn't move. I couldn't see myself, but I could feel that my body (or my soul) was still under my control.

For a while I drifted randomly. At some points it didn't even feel as though I was moving at all. Finally, far away from me, I saw a light. The light was sparkling like a star and the only disturbance in this world of nothing. At first I didn't even know what I was seeing; I almost was tricked into thinking that it was just a trick of my mind. My metaphorical mind anyway.

I floated towards the light. It was a slow trip and it didn't look like it was getting any closer for a while until I realized that it was, in fact, growing larger. When I got close enough to see the source of the light, I was shocked. If I was actually walking I probably would've collapsed in place. There was Namine, eyes closed, floating in the darkness and emanating the light I was headed towards. It was coming from her, radiating out of her, and producing a warmth that I never felt before; the warmth touched my soul and calmed me. Well, technically I _was_ my soul, so…yeah.

"Namine." I spoke. Although I heard my voice, I was certain that it didn't come from my mouth.

Slowly, fluidly, her eyes opened and she smiled at me. "I've been waiting for you, Roxas."

"That's nice to hear." I laughed a bit and she giggled in a cute way.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked.

"I don't know. Time passes differently here, if it even passes at all."

"I'm sorry for making you wait. But I'm very happy that you're here for me."

"I had to be by your side again." She smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around her. Although we weren't physical beings, we still fit into each other perfectly and we still felt each other's forms against one another.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes."

She held her hands in front of her and I intertwined our fingers. Suddenly I started glowing as well. The light we casted grew stronger and stronger until it was blinding. I closed my eyes, but the light didn't hurt. It felt…right.

When I opened them again, I saw Namine at my side and below us was our friends. Namine decided to watch over them from our spot among the stars. From Earth, if they looked to the sky, they'd be able to see two shining stars, glittering together and forever.

Namine and I were together forever amongst the stars. And neither of us would ever be alone again.

* * *

**So did you like it? And i'm still most likely going to update Finality on saturday. To tell the truth, if i didn't get this oneshot out today, i wouldn't have been able to write the update because this would've been like a big writers block or something.**

**review please!**


End file.
